


Warm Place to Fall

by hutchabelle



Series: An Unbearable Cold [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Katniss and Peeta graduated from college, the couple of almost a year found themselves living in different cities. When Katniss came to visit, Peeta surprised his long-distance girlfriend with a romantic and private meeting in the woods. In the universe of An Unbearable Cold and A Welcome Heat. Prompt: Intimate Portraits, Number 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Place to Fall

 

“Peeta?” Katniss called as she emerged from the trees to find a small clearing with a fire crackling. “Peeta, where are you?”

 

Silence met her query, and she snorted in disgust before dropping her duffel to the ground and reaching for the red and blue plaid blanket that rested on a small pile of logs. She’d given it to him for Christmas last year, right after they started dating, because she wanted to cuddle underneath it with him. She knew he was around somewhere because she’d found a map with directions and a sweet note when she arrived at his apartment earlier that afternoon. What she didn’t know was why he’d dragged her into the woods on the first weekend they’d seen each other in a month.

 

After they’d spent spring break apart several months ago during their last semester of college, Katniss vowed she wouldn’t be separated from him for that long again. Then came graduation and job offers in different towns before she landed one with more perks than she could imagine and the possibility of rapid promotion. Despite it necessitating living in separate towns, Peeta assured Katniss that she should take the opportunity that was best for her, that they’d weather the storm together and make it through.

 

It had only been three months. She was miserable without him, and that was with frequent visits. Her sister had told her she wouldn’t last very long before she realized being with Peeta in a perfectly fine job mattered more to her than a high-powered, hard-hitting position that barely allowed her a personal life. Katniss had scoffed at her sister, but now she realized Prim knew her better than she knew herself. Coming home to an empty apartment put her in such an interminably bad mood that Peeta always teased her about her scowl every time they Skyped.

 

She flipped open the blanket she held and spread it on the ground near the fire in an attempt to make the outdoor space more comfortable. As she contemplated whether or not to sit, her ears pricked at the rustle of leaves and turned to find her incredibly sexy boyfriend emerge from the woods.

 

“Katniss!” he called and jogged toward her as a bright smile almost split his face. He unceremoniously dumped the armful of kindling he held before picking her up and twirling her around. “You are a sight for sore eyes, sweetheart.”

 

She didn’t bother with words. Instead, she slammed her mouth to his. He allowed her to slide down his body until her feet found purchase on the ground. Peeta tipped her head back, his forehead nudging hers until her lips found his again. Her mouth opened, and she sighed into his while relaxing further into his embrace. His hands tangled in her braid and tugged wisps loose until her dark locks hung freely around her shoulders. He pressed into her, and she felt his arousal pushing against her taut stomach.

 

“Peeta,” she whimpered as he nibbled along her jawline.

 

He took a shuddering breath and rested his forehead on the crown of her head before speaking. “Yes, Katniss?”

 

“I’m so happy right now,” she admitted. Her throat tightened with a rush of emotion and moisture pricked her eyes as the scent from his sweater, mixed with the crisp air of autumn and smoke of the campfire, surrounded her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cocoon of warmth in his arms, and snuggled closer to him.

 

“I might love you a little bit,” he teased, and she snorted. As usual, he knew exactly when to ease her fears when the emotions between them grew too tense. She appreciated the levity he brought to her life when she fell into a quagmire of fear and uncertainty. She raised her head and stared into the deep blue of his eyes, the same azure color as the sky.

 

“I might love you back even more.”

 

His pupils dilated at her words, and he released her before leading her by one hand to the blanket she’d spread next to the fire. He sank onto the blanket and pulled her down next to him. His palm cupped her jaw, and he brought her mouth to his again. His lips feathered over hers so lightly that it tickled. It only made her yearn for more. She traced the inside edges of his smile and laughed softly at the groan of longing he released at her touch.

 

“Katniss, honey,” he gulped, “I know it’s light outside, and that we’re in a clearing in the middle of the woods, but, oh my god, I need you.”

 

She twisted her fingers into his golden curls and pulled him closer. “I need you, too.”

 

His fingers trembled as he sought the edge of her sweater. He slipped his left hand under the hem, and she moaned as he caressed her heated skin with his cold fingertips. She collapsed on her back under him and inhaled sharply when his weight moved over her and settled between her legs.

 

“So beautiful,” he whispered against her lips while trailing the calloused pads of his fingers over her ribcage until he could cup her breast. Her eyes drifted closed as his tongue traced the hollows of her neck. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him closer until his hardened length pressed into her center.

 

“Oh my god,” she whined at the sensation. Wet warmth seeped from her, and she bucked against him. She craved more contact, but her boyfriend seemed to have a different idea.

 

“Shhh, baby. Don’t rush it. Let me make love to you,” he murmured into the hollow behind her ear.

 

He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, and combed his fingers through her thick hair. The fire crackled behind them as the logs burned and shifted, and Katniss wondered how the day could be any more perfect.

 

She leaned into him then, her mouth searching for his, and she cupped his erection over his jeans. He groaned softly at her touch but didn’t move to stop her. She fondled him, squeezing and pulling until his hips bucked upwards against her touch. She shifted to straddle him, and she squeaked at the sparks of pleasure that erupted when she ground against him. Peeta squeezed his eyes shut as she moved and pressed against him. He garbled when he tried to speak, but she moved a finger to his lips to quiet him.

 

“Does this feel good, baby?” she hissed as she dragged her clit over his swollen head.

 

“Y-yes,” he stammered and then groaned her name.

 

Her eyes slid shut as she rode him. The friction of his erection pressing against her through the rough denim of their clothing felt so good she could barely control herself. Carnal yelps of desire tore from her as her pace quickened. She lost her rhythm as an unexpected wave of heat ripped through her, and she squealed softly in release.

 

“Peeta! Oh, shit,” she yelped as a sticky warmth dampened her panties, and she dropped her head back in embarrassed amusement.

 

Peeta sat up quickly, and she tumbled off of him and onto her back. He released an animalistic growl as he dropped his face to the juncture of her thighs and nuzzled against her. He wrapped her legs around him and pressed against her with his nose and mouth. Shocked, Katniss screeched as another pang seized her.

 

Peeta tore at her zipper and tugged her jeans over her hips before she realized what he was doing. With a frustrated grunt, he ripped the denim down to her feet where they caught on her boots. Undeterred, he slipped underneath her legs and wriggled until he was nestled between her thighs.

 

“What are you doing?” she keened as her legs fell open around him.

 

“Showing you how much I’ve missed you,” he panted as his fingers spread her folds open. He dipped his head into her and traced her with his tongue until he reached her nub. He flicked it with the tip and chuckled as she squirmed underneath him. She tugged and pulled at his curls, and he burrowed into her deeper.

 

His tongue slipped inside her, and her back arched off the blanket. “Peeta, Peeta, Peeta,” she chanted repeatedly. She felt like she was floating just like the fluffy white clouds that flitted through the blue sky. He continued to plunder her with his tongue as his hands worked under her shirt to pull it over her head. Katniss didn’t fight him as he peeled her clothing from her body and caressed her with his tongue. He feasted on her, and she twitched and shuddered under his mouth.

 

Just as she worried she couldn’t take anymore, he raised his head from her. She gazed at him and smirked at the haze she saw in his eyes and the moisture that slathered his mouth and chin. She pulled at him so their faces were aligned and kissed him with everything she had.

 

His jeans pressed against her, and she rubbed against him to smear her arousal across his clothing. She knew her action was uncharacteristic of her usual reluctance to act overtly sexual, but she felt animalistic in the open air. She almost sensed she was marking her territory and claiming Peeta as exclusively hers, even though he already was.

 

“Peeta, get naked,” she blurted as she groped at his back.

 

“We don’t have to rush,” he murmured as he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

 

She groaned at the taste of her on his lips, but she needed more. “I don’t want to rush,” she gasped. “I just want you now and a dozen times later.”

 

He stopped then as he realized what she meant and hovered over her on his knees. “Get my jeans, baby,” he begged as he ripped his hoodie over his head and tossed it away from the fire. She brushed her knuckles against him as she fought the button and then unzipped him. He grunted and shoved his pants down before grasping her hips and driving into her. She cried out as he stretched her and clasped him to her.

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked as he stilled inside her.

 

“No,” she panted, “so good... Been too long. Missed you. Don’t stop.”

 

“Oh, god,” he groaned as he drew out and then thrust forward. “Kat— Oh, fuck!”

 

She tightened around him, intentionally squeezing and releasing as he rocked into her. A soft wind ruffled the autumn leaves, and she caught sight of the orange leaves of a Japanese maple tree over Peeta’s shoulder. She had a brief thought that his favorite color was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen before closing her eyes to focus fully on the feel of his cock thrusting in and out of her.

 

After a few frantic lunges, he brought himself under control so that his length stroked her deliberately. He drew all the way out before plunging back in, and Katniss bit her lip to restrain her verbal reaction. She could barely control the high-pitched grunts that ripped from her every time he buried himself inside her, so she finally surrendered.

 

“Peeta,” she howled, and she felt his back muscles bunch under her hands.

 

“I’m gonna come, baby. I’m gonna come,” he chanted. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

 

His voice shook, and she lifted her mouth to his ear. “I love you, Peeta,” she admitted in a ragged cry.

 

“Oh, shit….” he cursed in a slurred drawl as he tightened and pulsed into her. “God damn, baby. Fuck, I love you. Katniss! Oh, Kat!” He babbled incoherently as his hips continued to spasm against hers, and she massaged him with her walls. Peeta strained against her, his erection buried as deeply as he could get it inside her, and ejaculated one final spurt before he collapsed on top of her.

 

He panted and groaned into her ear as she held him close. His back trembled under her hands, and she swiped at the sheen of perspiration that covered his skin. His blond waves tickled her forehead as his breath caressed the curve of her neck. She felt safe and incredibly cherished as he covered her with his heavy body. Katniss smiled lazily as her eyelids drooped. She felt an inordinate amount of smugness that she could drive him to such a complete climax.

 

Several minutes passed while Peeta’s breathing slowed and evened into a relaxed rhythm. She thought he was asleep until she realized he’d dragged his right hand to the shorn curls between her legs and swirled his fingers through the moisture there.

 

“Peet— Wh-what are you… Oh, yes!” she stammered as his middle finger dipped into her. He shifted to his left and snuggled against her as he lay on his side against her. As she wailed her approval, he added another finger and then a third. She kicked at the ground, frustrated that her jeans and boots restricted her movements.

 

He curled his fingers inside her as he pumped in and out, and she clawed at the blanket beneath her. “Keep going. Please keep going,” she begged.

 

“I’m not stopping,” he murmured softly and pressed soft kisses to her temple and eyebrow. “I love watching your face when you come, sweetheart.”

 

“Yes. Oh god, yes,” she whined pitifully, so turned on that she could hardly breathe.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” he crooned. “Just let me make you happy. Relax, and let go. No one can hear you out here. Don’t hold back this time.”

 

Katniss whimpered at his words. She knew she wasn’t always completely open with Peeta. Intimacy still scared her, despite how much she loved him, but she wanted her boyfriend to feel as close to her as he allowed her to be to him. Peeta radiated warmth and sincerity, and she knew her reticence sometimes frustrated him. He didn’t push her. He was always patient, but she longed to ease the tiny fear he had that she wasn’t quite as devoted to a lasting relationship as he was.

 

“It feels so good,” she sobbed. Her hips pulsed against his hand, and she shifted onto her side to face him.

 

“You are so gorgeous, baby. I’m so damn glad you’re my girlfriend,” he gasped as her nipples brushed against his torso. He dipped his head to take one of the peaks in his mouth, and she arched against him with a cry.

 

“God, Peeta. I can’t—”

 

“You can,” he insisted, and a wave of confidence shot through her.

 

“I wanna come,” she mewled and trailed her hand to meet his. She tensed as her fingers brushed against her clit but pressed harder when a wave of heat slashed through her.

 

“Yes, baby, yes,” he panted. His voice was hoarse as he watched her fingers fondle her nub. His mouth found its way back to her nipple and bit lightly as he expanded his fingers and then curled them inside her again.

 

She bellowed his name as she came, and it echoed off the trees. He kept pumping into her, his thumb replacing her hand as her body tensed and released repeatedly. He mumbled encouragement as she shouted through her climax. Her throat burned, but she had no desire to censor herself. Peeta deserved to know how ecstatic he made her, and she felt freer than she ever had during sex. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body twitched and shook from her climax. Peeta kissed them away as he interspersed his caresses with murmurs of comfort.

 

“You’re okay, baby,” he hummed. “I’m here. I’m not leaving. Just relax. I’ve got you.”

 

She cuddled against his chest and kicked at her jeans again. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“These fucking boots,” she snarled. She ripped her jeans up so she could untie her shoelaces and threw both shoes as far and as hard as she could. She released a stream of profanity as she stripped her jeans and panties from her ankles and balled them up. With a screech of anger, she slammed them to the ground before allowing Peeta to pull her back into his embrace.

 

“I miss you,” she bawled. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

 

He froze at her words before begging, “Katniss, please don’t do this. Don’t give up on us.” He clutched her against his chest, and she felt his shoulders shake with apprehension.

 

“No, Peeta! I don’t want to _do_ this anymore,” she insisted. “I don’t want to live apart. I want to move in with you.”

 

“You… You what?” He sat upright and looked at her. Dazed, he stared at her until she rose and threw her arms around his neck.

 

“I want to move in with you. I don’t want to live apart anymore,” she sniveled.

 

“But baby,” he cautioned, “your job.”

 

“I started looking for another one three weeks ago,” she blubbered against his neck. “My sister was right. When I took it, she told me I wouldn’t last a month without you.”

 

He laughed in disbelief. “That’s not a bad thing, is it? To want to be with me?”

 

She hiccupped and giggled at the same time, which came out as a snort. Mortified, she pulled away from him and wiped her face. “No. I just didn’t know I’d ever want someone this much.”

 

He remained silent, and it took several moments for her to compose herself enough to look him in the eye. She wasn’t at all prepared to see him grinning from ear to ear.

 

“It’s not funny,” she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her naked breasts.

 

“I have never been more in love with you,” he admitted. “Completely bare and vulnerable and honest and open.” She wiped her eyes as the corner of her mouth twitched upward.

 

“Does that mean I can be your roommate?” she asked tentatively.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to give it more time? See if it gets any easier?” She glared at him through her tears, and he stroked her cheek gently. “I just don’t want you to regret anything and resent it later.”

 

“It’s not going to get easier being away from you,” she admitted, her head bowed in defeat. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but do you maybe want to share a bedroom with me? For good?” She peaked at him with one eye and breathed in relief when she saw the look of adoration on his face.

 

“Always, Katniss. Always, always, always, and forever,” he whispered and kissed her fiercely.

 

Eventually they untangled themselves and slipped into sweats and fleece as the sun dropped lower in the sky. They roasted hot dogs and marshmallows and fed them to each other between kisses and sweet nothings. Before she fell in love with Peeta, she would never have believed she’d enjoy something so sappy. Somehow, with him, his warmth was just right.


End file.
